Captain Commander Uchiha
by Misuto Miyazawa
Summary: What happens when Soul Society gets a new Captain Commander?  Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

_Ten years ago…_

After the very awkward induction ceremony, done by Genryusai Yamamoto, we decided we should head to where all of our squad members are to introduce ourselves. I tend to lag behind a lot, so Umeda-san decided to run ahead. That used to annoy the hell out of me, but I learned very quickly to control the urge to dump him in a pit of hollows. I tried it before, he just jumped out of there, and yanked on my braids.

I guess I should introduce myself before I get to the chambers where my new squad members are. My name is Kisuke Uchiha, Captain of Squad 1. I am the very first Vaizard, experimented on for only a short while. I used my Ryo no Tsume's ability to transport me across dimensions, to hide myself in the neighborhood clinic.

Okay… Umeda-san is saying hi, I'm your new lieutenant, and all that happy crap. I overheard him saying this, "I guess our new captain is a no-show. Damn, she is always like this." After he said this, he noticed me standing right inside of our chambers, wrestling with the security who is trying to kick me out saying 'We are waiting for Uchiha-Taichou.' I kicked them off, and before some more of them attacked me, Umeda-san tossed me my haori coat.

"Thank you Umeda-san."

Nervous titters passed through the audience we had gathered. Among the whispers I heard, 'Is Umeda-Fukataichou nuts? Only a captain is supposed to wear the haori coat. An invader is no where near worthy enough!' and my personal favorite, said by a man that looked like a red pineapple was, "Who the fuck is this green emo bitch?" I could tell right away he wasn't from my squad, he was wearing a lieutenant's badge on his arm.

"Oh, so you just met your new squad members did you?" Startled, I whipped around to find 4 people just behind the door. "Yamamoto-san wanted us to check up on you, see if you were doing okay moving in." Ukitake-Taichou of the 13th division, Kurotsuchi-fukataichou of the same division, Kyoraku-taichou of the 8th division, and Kuchiki-taichou of the 6th division. Ukitake-taichou was the one who had spoken.

"I guess so. Although when I came in, security attacked me. Must be thinking that the new Captain-Commander is a man. The red-haired pineapple over there called me, and I quote, a "green emo bitch". I wonder where his captain is." "His captain is right behind you, Uchiha-Taichou." It was then that Kuchiki-Taichou spoke up. "Everyone, I would like for you to meet the new Captain of squad 1, Kisuke Uchiha."

"What? I thought it was forbidden to have a female captain-commander!" Was the response from Abarai-san. "Abarai-san. Come here please. I wish to talk to you for a moment. Alone. If you all wouldn't mind, I wish to have a word with Abarai-san. I hope you do not mind Kuchiki-Taichou." "Not at all. I assume it is about what he said to you earlier. I understand." Having said that, the rooms' occupants left, and Abarai-san apparently wanted to try and sneak out. He was among the last to leave, so I used Ryo no Tsume to freeze his moving body, and bring it back to me.

"Now, would you be so kindly as to tell me why you are such a sexist pig? Yamamoto-san said himself, 'Since I became captain commander a millennia ago, not a single soul reaper has been born that is stronger than me.' Well, I am that soul reaper. You lot think that women are weak and spineless. Does your beloved Rukia Kuchiki fit into that category? No. She is strong, wild, and passionate. You two did almost everything together in the Rukongai."

Unfrozen now, he was startled, and pacing around my room." How did you know all that? I have never met you before in my life!" "Oh, so you do not remember the green-haired girl who was always close by you?"

"Wait… Could you be the…

"I do not care if you remember me. Insult me again if you will, but do it to my face again, I will have your soul reaper status revoked, and you will be living in the Maggots Nest. You may leave now."

Tired from the days events, I fell asleep, and dreamed of my family.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back in the present…_

"B-but… Captain Commander, are you sure about this?" Umeda-san, my lieutenant, was questioning me. I get it is sudden and all, but I want to go to the world of the living and look around. "Yes, I am sure. Now stop questioning me. I must get going."

_Meanwhile, in the world of the living…_

(Ichigo's POV)

Geez. School could not be anymore boring. Hollows have been almost non-existent, and the only thing worth worrying about is whether Orihime's cooking was edible or not. *Boom* what_ is this enormous spiritual pressure? I do not know who owns this!_ Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Shinji all turn around and look at each other. They know what to do.

Running out of the classroom, Miss Ochi asks them where they are going, to which Orihime promptly replied "Bathroom". Hoping to use this same excuse, Keigo tries to make a run for it.

"Not this time Mr. Asano. Back in the classroom."

"OW! LET GO OF MY EAR WOULD YOU!"

(Regular POV)

I decided to leave in normal clothes. Courtesy of Kisuke Urahara, the greedy merchant. So, I am just wearing jeans, and a T-Shirt sporting Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. Basically, an average crazed fan girl.

"Ahh… I rather like the sun in this town. I believe it is called Karakura. I might want to come here more often." I tend to talk to myself when I am alone. Force of habit.

Then, I felt many extraordinary spiritual pressures running in my general direction. Almost all were captain-class soul reapers. The only one that I didn't quite understand was something I had never felt before. But, the odd one was the one zooming towards me. "Who the hell are you? Why are you here?"

Having said that, the guy with the glasses shot some arrows at me. Wait… now I know what this reminds me of! "Hey kid, you are a Quincy are you not?" "Yes I am. Now, if you don't mind my asking, who the he—"The glasses kid did not get to finish his question. All of the others were now with him. "What? This spiritual pressure is crazy? Who is this?"

Everyone in the group gathered around me was saying that. "Calm down. Geez, you guys are even more hot-headed then Renji." The orange-haired man was the one that now spoke up. "You know him? Who are you? Uryu, do you know this woman?""

I most certainly do not kno—"

"Jesus Christ guys, let me say who I am, we will go from there! I am Kisuke Uchiha, Soul Reaper." The orange-haired boy now said, "We can gather that much. Question is, who. Are. You?"

"Kisuke Uchiha, Captain of squad 1. AKA Captain Commander. She came here to investigate this town, am I wrong Miss Uchiha?" "Nope. Right on the dot Urahara. Pleased to see you again. Again, thanks for helping me get some different clothes."

"No problem! Anything for the Captain-commander! Now guys, why don't we go to my store? We can all talk there."

Urahara then walked down an empty street, towards his store. Me, I can teleport anywhere in the world, so I beat him there, giving us time to chat a little before everyone got there. "Wow, sou-taichou. I never imagined I would hear that title so close to your name. Aren't you are the first—"He was stopped short when a cat attacked me.

"Kisuke, who is this?" Said the cat, glaring at me as he said it. "Umm… Which Kisuke are you talking to?"

"You, Kisuke." "Which one are you talking to?. My name is Kisuke also. But, to answer your question I will tell you."

"Yoruichi, be careful. She can kill you if she wants too…" By now, Urahara was stuttering, nervous because Yoruichi attacked me.

When Yoruichi heard that news, he scoffed. "Oh please. I can easily beat this bitch. She looks just like an average teenager. Besides, it is not like she is from soul society or anything."

"Yoruichi that is where you are wrong. I would have thought you of all people would recognize a soul reaper when you see one. But, Kisuke, just to prove her wrong, pop out of your gigai for a moment. And make sure your back is turned to her."

"Fine." Sliding out of my gigai. Which felt slightly slimy, I made sure my back was turned to her.

This is when she finally put two and two together. "Yoruichi Shihoin, former captain of Squad 2, and princess of the Shihoin family. The 'bitch' you just attacked, is Kisuke Uchiha, captain of squad 1. Captain-Commander if the Soul Society."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ca-Captain Commander? This bitch? She is only a girl, and a teen at that!"

"Would you care to repeat that? Or would you rather be in your human form for another argument? Guess how old I am."

_Bang! Crash! _"Dammit Renji, watch where you step. You are as big an oaf as always." _Wait… I know this voice… could it be? But it couldn't! Why is_ she_ here?_ "Oh well, it seems that Kaede-san is here. Come on in guys, before you wreck my store. I still have to live you know." "Yeah, so come on Renji!" Muttering, Renji only said this" Fine. Let's go." "Urahara-san! We arrived! Hey, while I'm at it… can I buy some more candy?" "Sure. Anything for the lieutenant of squad 13. And please, show some respect. We have another captain here as well."

"Another captain? But who could it be… KI-SU-KE-CHAN! How ya been menos grande-san? Been a while hasn't it?"

"Sure has. I could do without your taunts. Ryo no Tsume had another fight in my inner world and they destroyed well over half of it! I can't stand any more arguments right now…" "Sure, no prob. It's been… what, a hundred years now? What have you been up to in all this time?" Starting to banter back in forth, Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, and Shinji had those What Is Going On? Faces.

"Kaede-san… Let me introduce myself before you squish me!"

Pouting she said this, "You're so mean! I just wanted to say hi! Fine, you probably want to share your story before they start attacking you." Wow. She's gotten smarter in the time I've been gone. "Hmm… That's probably in the best interest. But… the other Vaizards should be here also, don't you think? I mean, they have a right to know who I am…." "Hmm… That's true. Shinji-san, can you call them out here? I have something they want to see."

"Sure thing. Besides, they just got here. Must have sensed the arrancar like spiritual pressure."

"Do not be offended, but did you just call me an arrancar? Those small fry?"

Whispering to others, he muttered this, "Small fries? Who the hell does she think she is?"

"I'll tell you who I am. But first… a demonstration. Know what this is?" After I held up my hand, something started appearing in it, bit by bit.

Once the object in my hand appeared, all but Kaede gasped and started muttering different variations if this simple sentence. "A hollow mask? But how could she…"

"Stop saying that. Its rude. But, if you must know, I'll tell you. My name is Kisuke Uchiha, Captain of squad 1."

"And I am also a Vaizard."


	4. Chapter 4

"A… A VAIZARD?"

"Hmm… Urahara-san, could we please move to your training room? It's getting a bit too crowded. Now that everyone is here, we will need a few demonstrations. Chibi-tan, mind being my demonstration guinea pig?"

"I don't mind but…" She pulled me to the side, adding this on. "Will you heal me afterwards? I know you have that ability, but I need to make sure…"

"Of course I will. Besides, everyone will have to be under it to see it happen. We will be doing Dome Destruction for this particular session, the Healing Claws of Life, Teleportation, Element Control, and Mind Melding. Got any more ideas for the powers I should show?"

"Time Travel. Might be good to check out that demon serving the Phantomhive family, but we will need to go back to Soul society to get Ukitake-taichou, and Kyoraku-taichou. We need the double-sworded there."

"Good idea, but I'll just go alone. Won't take long, I'll just ask them in person, so it will take less time. I need to heal Ukitake-san again, the disease came back, even worse."

"Yo!" Renji was now stalking towards us. "The vaizards are all here, and they will need to see your demonstration as well. Sou-Taichou, you will need to show all the captains and vice-captains, other than us of course, your powers. They might not care about the others, but the Vaizard powers will be necessary.

Hmm… He's right. "All right. Renji, Kaede, take my hands, and we will go down to the training room."

"All right guys. The others have already seen this part and I will show the rest of the Vaizards too, but I will do that after. Kaede, be nice, Hiki, and Ryo no Tsume need to come out for this one. And I have recently found another soul within me; an Espada who came into my inner world after Ichigo severely wounded him. Ulquiorra Cifer."

_Ryo no Tsume, Hiki, Ulquiorra, be nice. Some of the people here may not like you, but I need you guys to help the demonstration along._

_Yes, master._

"All right guys! Before we get started, I'd like you to meet… My zanpakuto, Ryo no Tsume."

"Hi. I'm Ryon, and this is Otsume. Dragon claws, that's what we are. Master, do you want us to show them your bankai? You can have Hiki be in shikai."

"All right, that will work, but wait until the other two souls are out of my body first. It damages my inner world is there is still somebody in there, and you two have broken it enough.

"Next is… my inner hollow, Hiki."

Hearing the last three words of my sentence, Ichigo now pushed his way to the front. "Inner hollow? That's crazy! That would mean you're a…"

_Kaede, I'm going to have to go a bit ahead in the demonstration, and shut him up before he reveals the truth._

_That would be best. Do it._

Ending that conversation, I then started a new one, this time with Ichigo.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, be quiet. Don't reveal the truth, or I swear to god, I will dump you in my internal volcano._

"U-Uchiha-san, what was that?"

"I'll tell you. One of my many powers, Mind Melding. I can read your mind, make you think something of my choosing, or even make you do something against your will. Now, because of you, my final soul is getting angry. He wanted to come out and see you all, especially you, and Orihime-san."

"Me? But why would your other soul want to s—"

"Whaaaa? Why would another one of your souls want to see me?"

Leaving him to rant, I then turned to the Vaizards. "My last soul must be why you came here. He is indeed an arrancar, an Espada even."

Turning back to face all of the shell-shocked audience, I finally said this, "Now, on with the show. I would like you to meet, my second inner hollow, Espada is more like it."

"Cifer-kun, come on out. Don't just stay in there."

This earned mutters from Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. _Cifer-kun? But wait, that's…_

"Ahh… Nice of you to finally let me out. It gets boring without those three in there." He was turned towards me, and no one saw him.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and I am Kisuke-san's inner Espada."


	5. Chapter 5

"What? Didn't I kill you?" Ichigo had that, what's going on face, mixed with anger.

"Cifer-kun did indeed die. When I was born, I was born with one hollow, a normal soul, and two zanpakuto's. I am over one thousand years old. I did not know how I did not die, only that I didn't. Then, five hundred years later, someone kidnapped me. Aizen. He was the one who took care of me, and taught me the ways of soul reapers."

"Cifer-kun, you can take the rest."

"Fine. About a month after Kisuke was born, I died of unknown reasons. I turned into a hollow, went to Hueco Mundo. Became an Espada. But when Ichigo killed me, I did not go to Soul Society like other hollow do. I went back to her. Whenever you have more than one soul inside you, and they die outside of your inner world, they go back there instead of Soul Society."

"Hmm… You never told me that, menos grande-san."

"I told you fifteen times, but you always forgot afterwards. It's not my fault that you are over a hundred years old, and can't remember anything!"

_A/N Due to lack of inspiration, we will be now skipping to the part where her Vaizard powers are shown. Only Kisuke, the Vaizards, Renji, Kaede, Urahara, Ukitake, and Kyoraku are going to the Phantomhive's, which will be shown in the next chapter._

"And now, for the main attraction, Hiki, I will need you to come back in so I can show them."

"Yes master. This should be fun to watch."

"Indeed it will. A thousand year old Vaizard should be very entertaining. Vaizards, know what this is?"

I held up my hand, and something started to appear in it. A plain white mask.

"Surprised? I was born this way, and I have no idea how it got there. Unlike the rest of you Vaizards. Aizen found out hollowfication was possible, by studying me, and tried it out on you guys. For that, I apologize. But, I was just told that the Phantomhive family was killed, so we need to get to soul society. Renji, Kaede, it is time to leave."

"Yes, ma'am!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Urgent message! Urgent Message! Will captains Kyoraku-taichou of the eighth division, and Ukitake-taichou of the thirteenth division report to the front door of Squad one's barracks immediately!"

"Aww man… What does squad one want with me?" Kyoraku-taichou was lying on the roof, napping.

"Eh? What does the first squad want?" Ukitake-taichou was napping.

Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou met outside of Ukitake-taichou's barracks. "Hey, Jushiro, know what squad one wants with us?" About to say something, Ukitake-taichou was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Taichou? You didn't know? Kisuke-chan needs the two other double-bladed zanpakuto wielders for a mission."

"Oh! Kaede-san. I didn't know that, and why are you calling the Captain-Commander by her first name? That is too familiar."

"But, Taichou, we do know each other. She was the one who first brought me in from the Rukongai, and befriended me. Even after I got my soul reaper status, we kept in touch. We lost touch with each other about one hundred years ago, when she got promoted to 3rd seat of squad three."

"Oohhh… She practically raised you didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, captains. Without her, I would have died."

It was Renji who spoke up. "Guys, we're late! Sou-Taichou wanted us to meet her in front of her barracks 5 minutes ago!"

"It is quite all right Renji. I could sense that Chibi-tan was talking. Now, before we leave to go to the real world, you need to be disease-free. For that, I will need Hiki's help."

"Umm… Sou-Taichou? You know I'm sick right? No one has been able to find a cure, not even Unohana-san."

"Ukitake-taichou, it's all right. I borrowed her testing equipment so I could make sure everyone was healthy. Hiki here is my inner hollow, one of them at least. She will heal the others, who are almost in perfect health, and I will heal you. I will need a lot more energy to heal your disease."

_Five minutes later…_

"OK! We are all perfectly healed, and know we will go to the world of the living. Ryo no Tsume and Cifer-san need to come out and help with the transportation."

"And, before you ask, Kyoraku-taichou, one of my many abilities is time travel, and teleportation. We will be going back about five hundred years, and traveling to England. The notorious Phantomhive family has a really strong demon butler, and we need to see why he has stayed in one place."

"Menos Grande-san, why are you doing this? The Phantomhive's killed you, and you are going back?"

"I need to. I want to find out why they killed me. I mean, I know I have two inner hollows, and a twin-bladed zanpakuto, but that is no reason to kill me."

"Wait… did you say two hollows?" It was Kyoraku-taichou who said this.

"Yes, I did. Cifer-kun is out right now. He was an Espada, but a thousand years ago, he was a normal second soul in me. He became a hollow, went on to be an Espada. After Ichigo killed him, he went back to my inner world, instead of Soul Society."

"Did you also say you have a twin bladed zanpakuto?" It was Ukitake-Taichou who said this.

"Yes, yes I do. I am over a thousand years old. Older than old man Yama even. Why do you even… Never mind. You will see when they come out."

"Master, we have arrived. What do you need?"

"I need all of you guys help to teleport us back to 18th century England."

"Yes, master."

"Oh, I need to introduce you all. These two pink-haired people in front are Ryon, and Otsume. Together they make up Ryo no Tsume, my zanpakuto, dragon claw. Then, the purple-haired person is Hiki, my first inner hollow, the one who has stayed with me for over a thousand years. And then, the tall one with black hair is Ulquiorra Cifer, my second inner hollow, also an Espada."

"Now, we all need to get going! Hold hands, and away we go!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oof!"

We all landed in front of the Phantomhive manor. "Guys, remember this, if any of the staff try and fight you, fight back. I will be going inside."

A/N Again, do to lack of inspiration, I will skip ahead to just before the talk between Kisuke, Sebastian, and Ciel.

"Young master, breakfast is ready. "Thank you Sebastian. Not if you would, could you please get me a—"

"Aww, how sweet. I see how kind you are to the young head of the notorious Phantomhive family then you were to me when you hung me. Long time no see… Sebastian Michael. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Wait just a minute! You were killed dead! How are you still alive, much less in my house?"

"Ahh… let me introduce my self, and get the explanation over with. My name is Kisuke Uchiha, death god. The strongest death god in history, now that you killed me and unlocked my powers."

"What do you mean? A death god? You?"

"Yes, me. I came back from the afterlife to ask two things. Why did you kill me, and why is a demon serving a human family?"

It was the butler that decided to finally speak. "The queen ordered us to. Didn't give us a reason other that, 'She is dangerous.' The second answer is because I was summoned. Although, I am surprised. How did you find out?"

"A death god told me. Red hair, loves killing. She was put in jail, but not before telling me about a demon serving the family who brutally murdered me. I must admit, the servents of this manor are really good opponents. What do you say we have a little deal? You and your men fight me and my men. With all of our power. If you win, you can do whatever you want with me. If I win, I get to study you two. Seem fair? _Earl_ Phantomhive."

_Snicker._ "Fine. Sebastian, get our servants to the open field. Miss Uchiha, get your men, and go to the field behind my manor."

"Sure thing." And, with a swoosh, I was gone.

"Kaede, go get Renji, and Kyoraku-taichou, and go to the field behind the manor. I will go get Ukitake-Taichou and do the same. Tell him that he have to battle the Phantomhive families servants if we want to know the reason why we are here. And, tell him that he can go all out. Gentei Kaijo is approved."

"Yes, ma'am." And, with that, Kaede shunpo'd away.

"Ukitake-san. Come with me please. We have to go to the field behind this manor and fight the servants with all our power to get our answers."

"But… Sou-Taichou, we will annihilate them! Who knows what the casualties would be if we—"

"Ukitake-taichou. These servants are strong. Captain-class. We won't kill them, but if they get hurt, I will heal them. There will be no new additions to Soul Society from us!"

"Okay then. Should we head out?"

"Not yet. I want to start the fight in my bankai. It gives me a chance to show you another one of my abilities." Which is being able to turn it in to bankai, and completely skip shikai. "And, I recommend you do the same."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Once again, due to lack of inspiration, I skipped the fight, and the part where they got studied.

"Hmm… So _that's_ why. You called Sebastian just before death, sold your soul so you could be able to live again." Turning towards Sebastian, I added this, "But, in exchange for his soul, you have to do whatever he tells you to do. The seal on your hand, and his eye, is proof of the contract. Is that all?"

"Quite true. And, I believe you wanted to know why we were ordered to kill you." Saying that, he handed be a note that had this written on the front in elegant script: I am so sorry.

"Thank you, Earl Phantomhive."

"Call me Ciel. Feel free to come back if you have any more questions. And again, I am so sorry I killed you."

"Thank you. _Ciel_."

And with that, leaving the Phantomhive's behind, we went back to the present.

"Thank you so much for your help guys. I really needed it. Feel free to go to bed. But, Kaede, I need to talk to you for a bit."

"Sure thing, menos grande-san."

"I thought I told you to cut out with the nicknames, _chibi-tan._" Before it went too far, I made sure to turn around and add this.

"Ukitake-Taichou. Kyoraku-Taichou. Abarai-Fukataichou. I will see you all in two days at the next captains meeting. Good night."

"Kisuke-chan! What did you need me for?"

"_Shh! _Keep it quiet! I need to tell you a few things. Confidential things."

"Oh… Well, let's move to your quarters for privacy."

*Change of scenery. Now in my private quarters.*

"Okay, so what did you need?"

"A favor."

"Sure thing. But what kind of favor?"

"I need to go to the real world again, and check out a couple clans of vampires. Since I got bitten nine hundred eighty eight years ago, I am the oldest vampire. You are the only one who knows, and I need you to help Hiki run the division. She looks exactly like me, I colored her hair to last for the length of time I would be gone."

"Okay. I will keep this secret."

"Thanks babe. I'll owe you one."

"No you won't. You saved my life, and any favors you need are free."

"Oh. Well, thank you. And," Turning towards Hiki, I said this, "Make sure you two don't fight. Got it? If you do, I will make you live your worst nightmares."

In sync, they said this, "Okay! No need to worry about us!"

How can I _not_ worry? You two have almost killed people fighting. Oh well, I need to leave anyway. Time to go to Forks, Washington. I'll need to get a motel room, and enroll myself in the high school.

But, before I left, I unfolded the note Ciel gave me.

It read:

Kisuke Uchiha. I am so sorry that I had to take your life away from you. The queen said that you talk to ghosts, and therefore you are mentally insane .I tried to fight her on it, but she said if I didn't kill you, I would be forced to live in exile. I put myself before your own life, and for that I am truly sorry. The manor was willed to you, so if you are ever in England after my death, you will have a lovely place to sleep in. Sebastian will stick around, and keep the place in order. And, when the time is right, make a contract with you. The cost of this contract is steep, but with you, he will live forever in happiness. I hope to see you on the other side.

Yours Truly,

The Earl Ciel Phantomhive

Once again, thank you. Earl Ciel Phantomhive.


	9. Chapter 9

I have searched for her.

I have searched for over a month.

Hiki is currently running Soul Society while I am gone, gone searching for the woman that has passed the captains exam.

The woman's name is Ai Ukitake.

"Ukitake-san! Are you there?" I kept calling out, searching for her reiatsu, until I finally found her. Collapsed by a stream, shaking, and yelling something I was not able to make out.

"Mmm… No… NOOO!" Startled awake and started looking around, finding nothing. "Hmm… I must have dreamed _that_ dream again. I guess I should head home."

Getting up, and brushing herself off, she started off east, towards what has to be her house, me in pursuit.

Walking into her house, I finally decided to make my presence known, Ryo no Tsume and Ulquiorra right behind me as I did so.

But, she still did not sense us. I guess it must have been Ulquiorra's doing, who moments earlier said he sensed another reiatsu inside of Ai's house.

"Hmm… Morning Ai. Where ya' been?" In stumbled a half-asleep black-haired purple-eyed beauty.

"Oh, hi Haruko. I thought you would have left."

"Why would I leave? I like it here, and besides, the squad 13's barracks are full! That and I just got word that my parent's died. Your place is the only place I can stay."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you! Although it is a very long walk to get to the Soul Society from here. Almost a month's travel by Shunpo."

_Ulquiorra, release us. It is time to make ourselves known to the two inhabitants of this house. And they are both in the kitchen, with me. Ryo no Tsume, you should appear here as well. Haruko-san knows who I am, but Ai does not. Come by my side, then Ulquiorra, release the shield you out on us._

_Yes ma'am. We are next to you. Should I release the shield now?_

_Not quite yet. Let me say something then release the shield. Ryon, do you still have my haori?_

_Yes, yes I do. Here it is. _Saying that, Ryon handed me my haori which I put on.

"Well then, if you wish to have easier access to Squad 13's barracks, why don't you live in _my_ barracks. We would love to have you."

_Ulquiorra, now._

Shocked at hearing a voice come out all of a sudden, they both turned around, to see myself, Ryo no Tsume, and Ulquiorra standing in front of the doorway.

"Wha—who the fuck are you?" Ai wasn't taking to kindly to my presence in her home, in fact she was reaching for her zanpakuto.

"Uchiha-san, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to ask Ukitake-san to become a captain. Squad 3 still needs one. She took the captains exam a couple years before I became captain. I noticed that her results were still in our records, and I came here to find her, and ask her to take Gin's place."

"Wait just a damn minute!" Ai was furious by now, probably wondering why the captain-commander was in her home.

"Ai! Ai, calm down! That's the captian-commander you are yelling at!"

"The… THE CAPTAIN COMMANDER? I thought Yamamoto-san was the Captain-Commander! And, besides, isn't it against Soul Society law to have a female Captain-Commander?"

Sigh… "You know what? You are just like Renji. He said the exact same thing to me when I first became Captain-Commander. But, I froze him, letting him regret what he said. It turned out wonderfully."

"Kisuke-san."

"Yes Ryon?"

"Maybe we should move this little meeting of ours to your room. It is more private, and besides, everyone is becoming suspicious of Hiki right now."

"Yeah, it would be best. I've been gone a month searching for her. Now then, why don't we continue this back at my place?"

And then, holding hands, off we went to my quarters in Squad one's barracks.


	10. Chapter 10

"So… Aizen rebelled, Gin and Tosen defected, and there is now only one captain's spot left available, and that is Squad 3, Gins squad. Is there anything else?"

"One thing. I would like for _you_ to take Gin's place. What do you say?"

"All right, I'll do it. On one condition."

"Sure. Name it."

"I get an unlimited supply of pocky."

_Pocky? That's all?_

"I must admit, that is not what I thought you were going to ask. But, alright! Deal. Now, if you will excuse me, it is time to send out the hell butterfly."

"_Attention! Will all captains and their lieutenants please come to Squad 1's meeting room. I repeat, will all captains and their lieutenants please come to Squad 1's meeting room. Urgent message from the Captain-Commander! Over and out."_

As soon as I sent that message out, I brought Ai Ukitake her haori, and told her to stand behind me, getting ready for the captains and lieutenants to arrive.

"Umm… Sou-Taichou…"

"Yes? What is it Ai?"

"What exactly do I do? I took the exam over 10 years ago. Are my results still valid?"

"Of course they are. The only reason you didn't become captain then was because someone had already taken the position you were offered. Ironically the position then is the position you are now filling."

"Oh. Okay then. I think I hear them at the front door. Should you go greet them?"

"That is probably best. If they are right outside, I will open the door. Meanwhile, I will ask Ulquiorra to make you invisible, so I can show them what I need to. He will release you when I am finished. Oh, look, here they are now."

And then, storming in, came all the captains, and vice-captains. Well, minus one. Ichigo still has a life in the real world, and Momo is running the fifth squad in his place.

"Everyone, thank you for coming on such short notice. I have two things I want to show you, but first, let's start with the most important one. My lieutenant, Kaede already knows this, so she better keep quiet about my powers. First, I want to show you my zanpakuto, Ryo no Tsume."

"Umm… Hi. We are Ryon and Otsume, Kisuke-sama's zanpakuto. I am Ryon, and my set of Ryo no Tsume is in its shikai all the time, and Otsume's is in its bankai all the time."

"I might wish to explain why they are always in their respective release states. I am two thousand years old, and I was born with both of them already inside my inner world. They have always had their zanpakuto's in this state, and not even they know why. But, now on to the main attraction! My first inner hollow, Hiki."

"Like Kisuke-sama said, I am her first inner hollow, the one who was a hollow from the time of her birth. When she was born, our mother was originally going to have triplets, rare in the time we were born. But, I died before birth, my hollow soul going inside her. And, our…"

"Hiki that is enough. And, my second hollow, Ulquiorra. He was supposed to be my brother, but he died in childbirth, going into my inner world. He died there of unknown reasons, became a hollow in Hueco Mundo, and became the Fourth Espada in Aizen's army. But, he died, therefore going back to my inner world instead of Soul Society. And, here he is."

"Hello. I am Ulquiorra Cifer."

"But, he doesn't talk much at all. In the next week or so, I plan on going to Hueco Mundo to disguise myself as a Vasto Lorde, and take Aizen down. But, now, Ulquiorra, can you finally release our second guest?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And now, I would like you to meet the new captain of Squad 3, Ai Ukitake. Ukitake-taichou of the 13th division's daughter."

"Nice to meet you all. And, father, it has been a while hasn't it?"


	11. Chapter 11

"A-Ai! When did you get here… How did you get here! I thought you were dead!"

"Nothing of the sort dear father of mine. You of all people should know not to confirm a death until their reiatsu disappears. Didn't you say that too, Kyoraku-taichou?"

"Indeed, indeed. But, how did you become captain? Don't you need to take the captains exam in front of at least three of us?"

"Ah, that she did, Kyoraku-taichou. Fifteen years ago, when I was just the 3rd seat in Unohana-taichou's squad, she took the exam. I remember, because it was I, and Isane-fukataichou who took care of most of the healing in her absence. But, Gin took her place before she could take her position."

"Ahh. Now that you mention it, I do remember that."

"See? The captains she took the exam in front of were Unohana-taichou of the fourth squad, Kuchiki-taichou of sixth squad, and Hitsugaya-taicou of tenth squad. Her results were still logged in the records, and I was in the records library searching for some people who took the exam and passed it."

"I must admit, I never thought someone of her power would come and try to find me. I have lived alone, out in the forests that surround Soul Society for 15 years. People have tried to find me, Father included, but none have succeeded until her."

"I must admit though, I had trouble getting into the records room. I took off my haori so I wouldn't get stopped on my way there but, one of the librarians still didn't know who I was. It took me an hour just to get in the room where they were all stored."

Chuckle. "I must admit, I am sorry about that incident. Some of my staff still do not know who the head captain is."

"No need to be sorry, Kurotsuchi-taichou. I can tell from your thoughts that you found great pleasure in this. But, I thank you for letting me in the records room."

Shock. "I might want to explain some of my other powers. I have almost every power known to man, but I hardly ever use them in front of people. Being as old as I am, I have fought a lot. But, whenever I fight someone, and they lose, what ever power they have, including their zanpakuto attacks, I get them all."

"Aww, some on! This is taking so long! Ai-san is the new captain of the third squad, can we leave now?"

"Humph. Fine, Kaede. But, Kira-fukataichou, I want to talk to you in my chambers for a moment before you take our new captain to meet the squad."

"O-okay. But, where are we going to—"

I cut him off, taking his hand in mine, and teleporting to my chambers.

"Kira, is there going to be a problem? I know you were … attached to Ichimaru-taichou."

"Umm… I-uhh…"

"It's okay Kira. I know you actually loved him, and I know you were heart broken when he left you."

"But! How did you know!"

"I can sense other people's feelings, and I sensed yours in the days after he left. But, I am going to Hueco Mundo, and I need help from a lieutenant. Would you please come with me, and try to get some closure?"

"Yes! But…"

"No buts. I already told Ai-taichou, and she can run the squad while you are gone. Now, we are wasting time! We need to go now. Hold onto my hands, and then we can leave."


	12. Authors Note!

Sorry! I know I just uploaded chapters 1-11 of this story, but I am putting it on hold until I am finished with my other story which I will also upload here on . I apologize for the inconvenience, so please bear with me!


End file.
